


Always you

by NSkellington



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Future AU, I really liked this one, Kids, No island, and he doesn't know, court is a lawyer, courtney had duncan's babies, duncan is his own boss, i don't know if gwen is going to be nice, so enjoy, this is the only time i'm going to post total drama fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSkellington/pseuds/NSkellington
Summary: It was like this force that would always pull them together, always on the same direction. And when they shared their first kiss, it felt just right. They were in balance. She would push him forward and he would pull her back, keeping a comfortable rhythm that the both of them could keep up.But then he broke her heart and she had no other choice but to leave, taking a precious secret with her.
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Connection

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story in my old files and I couldn't stop smiling while re-reading it, so (please) enjoy it with me.

They always had a connection, ever since they were little kids.

When she cried he would be there to make her laugh, when he got hurt she came to kiss it better. Even when they didn’t want to play together, they were always close. Orbiting and balancing each other.

When they got a little older he started to be mean to her, but he was the only one who was allowed to be. No one else could make her cry, he made sure of that. They would fight over silly things on one occasion and then play on the other like nothing had ever happened.

On high school things became complicated. Because all of the sudden all the little things you did mattered a lot, and they felt they couldn’t be friends anymore.

She was the nice girl. The nerd. The class president. The little goody two shoes.

He was the delinquent. The punk. The rebel. The bad boy with the green hair.

They didn’t mix anymore… or at least they shouldn’t be.

But it was like this force that would always pull them together, always on the same direction. And when they shared their first kiss, it felt just right. They were back in balance. She would push him forward and he would pull her back, keeping a comfortable rhythm that the both of them could keep up.

They kept dating until college. Until something bad happened in a bad moment: a new someone appeared. Someone who ruined their balance and almost broke their connection completely.

A new girl, and what was worst: a new girl who was just like him.

This one was easy, was simple. She didn’t push him. She liked the same things as him. The same songs, the same hobbies, the same places, the same everything. She didn’t challenge him, and for him (who at that moment, was having a bad time in the relationship) in seemed just perfect. So… he broke her heart.

They did not see each other for years after that.

In her 25th birthday, she met him again, and it was like time had never stopped. That was their chance to reconnect, to try to go back to those happy times. And for two months they were happy. Happier than either of them could ever remember being.

But then _she_ was back (unannounced and uninvited) and with a simple and unwelcomed act of a kiss, she ruined their happiness in a matter of hours.

Our girl’s heart was broken once again. And she left, promising herself it was for good this time, taking with her a precious secret.

But they still don’t understand that when you are connected with someone, that connection exist for a very special reason. And it will last for life.


	2. I missed you

Honestly, Duncan hated the mall. Not because it was too bright or because it was too colorful, nah… it was simply because the only reason why Duncan came to the mall. And that reason was to buy stupid pants.

Ever since he was little he hated buying clothes, _especially_ pants. And it only gotten worse as he got older, because you see, Duncan is tall but his legs are not that long (if that makes any sense). Not that he looks weird or anything, but the bottom line is that it’s difficult to find pants that look good on him.

He lost count on how many stores he had gone to, and was more than ready to go back home. Clothes were overrated anyway…

He was looking for his parking ticket when something hit his leg, or better saying: someone. It was a little girl who was running, the collision was strong enough to make her fall. Duncan didn’t even move.

“Hey!” she said still on the floor. She looked angry, and extremely familiar… “What was that for?”

“Excuse me?”

“You made me fall!”

“That wasn’t my fault!”

Okay, on a normal day Duncan wouldn’t be arguing with a five year old girl (probably), but there was something in that one, on the way she put her arms on her waist and her tone of voice (of you-better-shut-up-and-listen-to-what-I-saying-right-now ) that really set him off. It was familiar somehow and he couldn’t put his finger on it…

That is until he heard:

“Eloise Wilson!” A woman said practically marching towards them. Duncan’s heart stopped for a second. “What did I tell you about calling people bad names?”

The little girl crossed her arms and looked down before replying:

“At least get to know them first.”

“That’s my girl,” Courtney finally looked at him and he could see: she was as shocked as he (or perhaps even more). “….Duncan?”

“Court!”

Before she could register what was going on he was already hugging her, and God, it felt like time never passed. He had missed her and it was crazy how her smell stayed the same. Practically everything in her stayed the same, he noticed when he let her go, only her hair was longer, her curves were a little fuller and (oh boy) she looked even more beautiful.

“Holy shit!” he said, more to himself, still looking at her. “I can’t believe it’s you!”

“Mommy, who is he?” another tinny voice asked behind her and Duncan finally noticed another child: a little boy trying to hide behind Courtney’s leg.

“Kids…” she said taking a knee to look at the kids in the eye. “This is Duncan, an old friend of mommy’s,” she then looked at Duncan and smiled. “Duncan, these are my kids: Eloise and Andrew.”

The both of them had their mother’s tan skin and freckles, but their hair was black and they looked at Duncan with shiny blue eyes. Something tugged in Duncan’s gut, but he pushed it down.

“You and your husband sure are busy, huh?” he joked.

“Mommy is not married,” Eloise replied before Courtney could open her mouth. “She was never married, were you mommy?”

Courtney gave her daughter a look before replying:

“No sweetie, I never was.”

That was enough for now.

“How long has it been?” he asked still not believing she was right in front of him.

“I don’t know, it feels like ages ago,” she replied smiling. “But I’m really happy to see you again.”

“Mommy…” Andrew called in a hushed tone, pulling at her hand. “I’m sleepy…”

“We are going, Angel, just a sec.” Courtney gave her son a reassuring smile and looked back at Duncan, who was not ready to say goodbye. Not again at least. He was thinking of ways to ask to her number or something, when she said this: “Are you busy right now?”

“Not really…” It wasn’t exactly true, but the beauty of being the boss was that you could pass the work to someone else.

“I need to take the kids back home… I can make us some coffee and we can catch up, if you want.”

“I would really like that.”

And so to Courtney’s house they went. She drove her car, and Duncan followed in his bike.

***

Courtney’s house was cute. It had plenty of space for the kids, a garden, a backyard, the white fence, and all that stuff.

Eloise, or ‘Lou’ (as she liked to be called), seeing that Duncan was not the bad guy anymore, soon took upon herself the responsibility to ‘entertain’ him. This meant drowning him in questions in a speed only a five year old could keep up:

“Do you thing me and Drew look alike?”

“…yes?”

“ _Really_ alike?”

“What’s the catch, kid?”

“Because we are twins, nobody notices that at first. But you know what’s harder?”

“Huh?”

“Which one of us is the _oldest_?”

“You?”

“How did you know?!”

In those ten minutes it took Courtney to put Andrew in bed, Duncan already knew Lou’s favorite color (purple), animal (cat), song (‘You are my sunshine’), worst fear (slime [don’t ask]), name of her best friend (Marigold), name of the boy she had a crush on (Nathan), name of her favorite teacher (Miss. Jules) and what was her favorite place in the whole wide world (Disney [who knew…]).

She was in the middle of describing the secret of how to do the perfect game of hide-and-seek when Courtney came back to get her.

“But moooom!” She whined getting behind Duncan’s back. “I’m not sleepy.”

“The last time you said that, young lady,” Courtney replied not even blinking. “I caught you sleeping on the floor.”

“But I want to talk to Duncan some more…”

“We will see each other again, Lou,” he said, making Courtney stand still. He noticed he had said too much and completed: “That is, if your mom says is okay.”

“Are we mom?”

“Only if you go take your nap right now.”

And with that the little Eloise was upstairs in a matter of seconds, which made Duncan laugh.

“Sorry about her,” Courtney said guiding him to the kitchen. “Most people think she’s a lot to handle.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he replied. “She’s fun when she’s not arguing with people.”

They laughed and Courtney started to make the coffee.

“Well,” she said grabbing the cups. “You can’t say she’s not confident.”

“Oh yes,” Duncan laughed again. “What about your boy? I didn’t get a chance to look at him very well.”

“Oh, I can tell you that Andrew is not confident like his sister,” she rested her elbows in the counter and for a second Courtney looked really tired. “Honestly? He worries me the most… It’s like he has this shell around him and no one is allowed in and he’s so alone sometimes…”

Duncan didn’t really know what to say, so he just replied:

“Sounds hard…”

That kind of woke Courtney up, and she smiled again (looking a little bit shy this time).

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble about my kids.” She blushed a little and laughed. “Force of habit I guess.”

“It’s okay.” And it really was. Truth to be told Duncan was a little fascinated by those little humans. “I didn’t even know you had kids.”

“Well, life happens.”

He could tell by her tone that this was all what she was going to say about it. It was fine.

The coffee was ready and she even served a chocolate cake made by herself, which really surprised him (since his Courtney did _not_ cook).

They simply talked. Duncan told her about his parents, his brothers, how he got some of his tattoos. He told her about his garage, about the cars that he build and about his employees and how they were always driving him crazy. Courtney told him about how her family was doing and about her brother’s company; her ‘mom’ squad, the law firm she was working at and her stupid boss who couldn’t do anything right; her friend Bridgette and how the kids were testing her sanity daily.

And honestly? It felt good. Light. It felt domestic and like something they always did. Duncan really missed her and he was not ashamed to tell her that.

“I really missed you too,” was her response. “This part, you know? When things were good between us and we could talk about nothing for hours.”

“I know,” he said looking at his cup. “After all we were best friends before anything, right?”

It took her a moment, but she finally replied:

“Right.”

And right then, at that second, an idea came to him. A little voice in his head said it was a stupid idea, but the rest of him was sure that it was going to work. Because there were no reasons not to work, right?

“Why don’t we do that?” he asked.

“Why don’t we do what?”

“Why don’t we go back to being friends?” she looked at him like he was crazy and he had to continued: “we never tried that, Princess. We always tried going back to being a couple, but what it we just try to be something simple? I mean, I missed you. You missed me. Why not?”

“Because we always hurt each other…”

“If that happens we’ll stop. We’ll walk away, just like you did last time.”

Courtney looked down and for an instant Duncan felt horrible for remembering her their last break up, but it was necessary. He was making a point after all.

“Just friends?” she asked raising her hand.

“Just friends!”

And a deal was made.


End file.
